


Child From Another Universe

by Trinket



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: I was a Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange pinch-hitter for the following prompt.12. Prompt: There‘s a child that looks suspiciously like them and the kid says they fled from a universe where their parents died and now need a new home????Rating of Fic Preferred: any and all! I enjoy whatever!Up to Four Deal-Breakers:I especially enjoy: fluff, seeing my favourite characters cry, bruce and clark actually being able to show feelings..... (if you decide to go for smut, I do enjoy some of the more harmless/usual kinks. Bondage, spanking, daddy, stuff like that. Generally stuff that makes people feel /safe/ and /loved/, too, by giving them attention.)There is also the addition of the Bottom Clark 2021 prompt for Day 54 which is "Grief".
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021, Bottom Clark 2021





	Child From Another Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Percilout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percilout/gifts), [eLOCIn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLOCIn/gifts).



Clark groaned as he came to, blinking his eyes as he tilted his head to the right and then the left. “Batman?” He called out, wondering where he was. With the curdling feeling in his stomach he sat up as the events of earlier played through his head again.

Another dangerous radioactive lab had nearly blown teen blocks of Metropolis real estate up. But it wasn’t the homes and businesses that worried him so much as the people that worked and lived there.

Just then someone walked in, wearing a black skin-tight suit with a blue emblem across the chest. “Nightwing?”

Nightwing grinned. “Hey there Superman. Don’t worry, B is fine. J’onn was able to get a secondary force field around him before the explosion.”

Clark grimaced. That wasn’t the best news, but it was the best he was certain he was going to get in regards to what had happened. “Has Luthor been caught?”

Nightwing’s smile disappeared and he crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the doorframe. “He was, but with plausible deniability there’s not a whole lot they can do. On the upside only that building and the labs underneath of it were destroyed.”

He ground his teeth together. He knew it was something Batman was more prone to doing than himself, but the more Lex Luthor got away with, the worse he felt. “Destroying all evidence in the process.”

Nightwing closed his eyes and sighed. He stood to his full height. “Yeah. But if the USB drive that Batman and Robin were able to extract has any information on it and didn’t get harmed in the explosion there might be some incriminating evidence there.”

That was all they could hope for. Really.

  
  
He sat up on the bed he was laying on and grinned as he heard a familiar heartbeat approach.

  
  
“Bruce!”

Batman glowered at him. “No civilian names in costume, Kal.”

  
  
“Ah, right, B.” He shook his head. They were on the watchtower. Who, other than their teammates was going to even hear them, Clark wondered. It wasn’t worth the ensuing argument that would take place with neither side being the victor. And such an argument was petty, and he didn’t feel up to teasing him at that moment.

Nightwing nodded to them and smiled. “I’ll see you two later. I’ve got a date with Oracle.”

“You’re dating again?” Batman’s attention landed on the younger man in costume.

“Hmm, maybe, but I don’t kiss and tell B.” Nightwing winked and then back flipped out of the room and toward the zeta beam launching pad.

Batman walked over to kneel in front of Clark. Removing his gauntlets he took Clark’s head in his hands and gazed into his eyes. “Are you okay, Kal?”

  
  
Clark nodded. “I’m fine.”

  
  
He frowned. “Not much can knock you out. Not like that. Not without kryptonite or red solar energy while keeping you away from the rays of a yellow sun.”

“Or magic,” Clark muttered and proceeded to shudder. “But this wasn’t magic.”

“I hate magic.”

“Didn’t stop you from messing around with Constantine, or Zatara.”

Batman grit his teeth. “This isn’t time to be making jokes.”

Clark leaned into one of Batman’s warm hands. As of late, the other man had touched him more often. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. Whether the other hero was doing some other test, or had come to see Clark as a friend, maybe even a family member of sorts. 

Closing his eyes, he hoped Batman didn’t see him as a brother. And he was too old to be one of his many fostered and adopted kids. 

Licking his lips he opened his eyes and swore he saw something flicker Batman’s eyes. It was the one area of his face he could see even with the cowl on, with or without x-ray vision. While he already knew who he was beneath the cowl, the man still chose to lead-line it. 

“B?” He gulped as the Dark Knight of Gotham leaned in, closer, his left hand going to the nape of Clark’s neck. And Clark, despite having all the strength of Superman allowed himself to be pulled in.

Clark felt the warmth of Bruce’s exhale on his lips, but before said lips met, a vortex opened up next to them.

Batman sprang up, knees bent, and hands out in a pose Clark had seen before. The man had studied martial arts after all and his reflexes were at the peak of human ability.

Clark himself stood up, his arms crossed over his chest as he frowned at the hole into some other dimension. “What in Rao.”

  
  
Through the swirling vortex a young boy, between the ages of ten and thirteen tumbled. Landed on his knee. Placed one hand on the floor while taking out some rectangular device and pressed a button.

Batman went in to snatch it away, but the boy had flicked a switch and the vortex shrunk to nothing.

When the boy looked up at them, his lips trembling, Clark’s heart felt as if it were being squeezed by a vise. 

Batman growled, “Who’re you and why are you here?” He took the device and held it. It was too big for him to place in one of the holders on his utility belt.

Clark noticed the boy’s eyes. They reminded him so much of Bruce, both their color and their shape. Even his skin tone was close to that of Bruce’s. “B, did you have another kid you didn’t tell me about?”

Batman stiffened. “I did  _ not.” _

Perhaps it was only a coincidence then. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, gently, “Why don’t you come to the kitchen with us. There’s some pie left and you can then feel free to answer our questions. It’s the only way we’ll be able to help you.”

“Blueberry or Apple?”

“Blueberry. Sorry, the apple’s all gone.”

The kid smiled, though his bottom lip trembled again just for a moment. “They’re both good.”

Clark nodded while Batman frowned and followed them to the kitchen of the watchtower.

He knew Bruce was upset. They didn’t know the kid, nor his parents. And he’d somehow gotten onto the watchtower. How that was possible Clark didn’t know, but he didn’t think he’d come from their universe. That had looked like one of those dimension-universe hopping holes they’d seen before. Luckily it hadn’t been one that might tear a rift in the whole universe, but he hoped there wasn’t going to be more hopping around. That risked problems which Bruce -  _ Batman _ \- had lectured about more than once. Usually to the Flash. Batman would want to evaluate everything and figure out how large a security risk this kid was.

Once in the kitchen Clark pulled out a chair for the boy whose name they still didn’t know. He grinned when Bruce cut a generous slice of the blueberry pie and placed the plate and fork in front of him while Clark got out some milk and a glass to pour.

Clark sat across from the boy while Batman decided to stand, keeping the device away from the boy.

Once the kid had taken a few bites, Batman bit out. “What’s your name?”

The boy blinked his long dark lashes before answering, “Thomas.”

  
  
Clark smiled, “Nice to meet you Thomas. I hope you’ll tell us why you’re here and not home with your parents.”

The boy’s face grew pale and he pushed his plate away and rubbed the heels of his palms against his eyes.

“I-I had to leave. My universe.”

Batman had been quiet after the boy had given his given name until then. His voice was a bit lower than before. Gentler as he set the device down and asked as he neared. “Why would you  _ need _ to leave your universe?”

The boy looked up, and Batman’s mouth parted for the briefest of seconds. Not even a second had passed, but Clark hadn’t missed it. His gaze swept over the boy and his own eyes widened at the s-curl that had fallen over the boys forehead.

“My parents… they  _ died.” _ Thomas’s shoulders shook as a tear escaped the corner of one eye.

Batman asked, “How?”

Thomas gulped and whispered, “Luthor.”

  
Clark frowned and Batman growled out, “Of course it had to be  _ Luthor.” _

Thomas continued, “He… he said if he couldn’t have my carrier, then no one could. Said my carrier never should have left him.” He wiped at his eyes again and took a deep breath before slowly exhaling. “There was a kryptonite bomb, but they didn’t see the canon balls and guns pointed at them. Not the containment field either that surrounded them.”

  
  
“How did you survive?” Clark couldn’t help but ask.

  
  
“My parents gave me a blue kryptonite ring, so that I could be trained as a human first. And so my powers wouldn’t kill me if they manifested too soon. I… I was at school when it happened. One of the Justice League came and told me. Showed me. And, I knew I couldn’t stay in a world where they didn’t exist.”

Batman and Superman both frowned.

Clark asked, “And, what about Luthor?”

Thomas chuckled, more tears slipping. “The evidence wasn’t destroyed. Daddy had it in his hands when he died. Papa pried it from his fingers to hand to the Flash with his dying moments. There was something else besides kryptonite in that concoction of a bomb.” He took a steadying breath, “And I have the information in a chip hidden inside the transdimensional device. It could be used to keep the same happening here as there.”

Batman pulled out a small screwdriver from his utility belt. “So, you have two fathers, Thomas?”

“Yes.”

Clark hadn’t thought that was possible. Not without cloning as had resulted in Conner, or via the use of a birthing matrix the latter of which had been broken. But perhaps in another universe it hadn’t broken. 

“Is one of your parents Kryptonian?”

Thomas nodded and stared down at his hands. “Yes. Papa was the Superman of my universe.”

Clark’s eyes widened.  _ That’s _ why the boy had the s-curl. Not that others couldn’t have it. It wasn’t just a Kryptonian thing, or a gene of the House of El.

Batman pulled out the chip and pocketed it in his utility belt as it was small enough unlike the rest of said device. “And your  _ other _ parent, Thomas?”

“Was training me to be the next Robin.”

Clark’s jaw dropped. “Batman is your other dad?”

Thomas nodded.

_ Of course! _ Why else would his name be Thomas? It wasn’t a name Clark would have chosen on his own. “So your name?”

“Thomas Jordan Kent Wayne. I had not yet received my Kryptonian name, but it was to be Mas-El, Thom-El, Ent-El, or Jor-El. My parents joked they’d call me Way-El if I didn’t do well at school as that came before training.”

Batman stood there, still as a statue. He shook his head. “A second generation where a boy's parents are killed. Maybe not in front of the boy, but I don’t like it.”

Clark asked, “Are you forgetting who he said his parents were? The birthing matrix must have been fixed or never broken there.”

Thomas stood up and shook his head. “I was born naturally just as my carrier before me.”

Batman and Superman both stared at Thomas. The former asked, “How was that possible?”

“Kryptonians are a single gender. Some may develop breasts while others do not. All are capable of carrying, but some are at greater risk of doing so.”

Batman nodded and then asked, “Would you be willing to undergo testing? I may need to draw blood so we can see if you speak the truth. That is  _ if _ our other universe counterparts are identical to us enough to have the same DNA markers.

Thomas gulped. “I don’t like needles, but I won’t fight this. I have nowhere to go and no one else.”

Superman himself felt a bit dizzy from the news as it dawned on him what Thomas was saying and what it meant. Maybe it wasn't the same in their universe, but he sat down nevertheless just at the implications.

  
  
Other members of the JL started showing up then and Batman asked J’onn J’onnz, the Martian Manhunter, to help him bring the kid to the medical bay for said testing.

With the other leaguers taking Thomas to said part of the watchtower, Batman whispered against his ear, “We’ll perform our own tests later, Clark.” He lightly blew against Clark’s ear and Clark held back a shudder.

Clark blinked and stood up and followed, stunned and feeling his heart race after what Batman  _ \- Bruce - _ had just implied.

He walked into the medical section of the Watchtower and felt himself turn a shade of green when even the smallest piece of kryptonite was pulled out. “I don’t think Thomas will need that needle, Dr. Leslie.”

She blinked. “No?”

Batman and Superman shook their heads. The former explained the situation in regard to the blue kryptonite the boy from another universe wore.

“I see,” Dr. Leslie smiled and glanced at Thomas. “This may sting for a moment, but it wont last long.”

“I’m aware of  _ that,” _ Thomas said as he stared into the doctor's gaze.

Clark chuckled. “He sounds just like  _ you, _ B.” He didn't miss the quirk of the cowl wearing vigilante’s mouth. He tried not to think of his lips in any other context. Not when they were in company.

He turned his head when he heard the sharp intake of breath and noticed Thomas’s wince and the way he paled. As if he’d seen a ghost, or some tragic event unfold. Well, Clark didn’t like shots either and his usually involved kryptonite, because otherwise nothing and no one could penetrate his skin. Not without Kryptonite and he did not want to think about Doomsday.

Dr. Leslie smiled reassuringly at Thomas. “There, all done.”

Thomas grinned, “Thank you. At least you weren’t stabby-stabby with the needle.”

The doctor blinked and then with a soft laugh helped Thomas down from the high bed and offered him a brownie. Which Clark had baked using his Ma’s recipe. It had helped get some of the other members of the League to visit their doctor more often; not that it worked for everyone.

Thomas’s smile grew and his eyes lit up. “Oh wow, the famous Ma Kent brownies.” He took one and closed his eyes as he bit into it. Savoring it. Once he’d swallowed he dabbed at his mouth with a handkerchief in his front pocket, “It tastes just like Papa’s.”

“Not like Ma Kent?”

Thomas’s eyes fluttered open. “I… don’t really remember her. I wasn’t even two when…,” he shook his head.

Clark didn’t like the idea of his Ma being gone. Nor his Pa. But each Universe had its differences as well as its similarities.

Batman interjected, “He looked just like you, smiling because of a brownie.”

They sat down together while Dr. Leslie used the labs at the Watchtower to analyze Thomas’s DNA to compare to Superman and Batman’s DNA.

Clark asked, “Thomas, what are your plans? Will you be staying in this Universe or heading to another?”

He’d just finished up the brownie the doctor had given him before answering. “I was hoping I could stay here.”

“I don’t see why not.” He flicked his gaze to Batman and saw him dip his chin. When his own gaze turned back to Thomas the boy was staring up at him with pleading eyes.

“Can I stay with you?”

“That won’t… be  _ painful? _ ”

  
  
“I don’t care. You’re the closest to Papa…”

Clark understood. He’d once met an alternate version of his own parents and then they’d slipped through his fingers like snow and ice melting to water and evaporating into the air. 

“Of course you can stay with me.”

Batman spoke up, “What about your training? I live in Gotham.”

Thomas blinked, “Doesn’t Superman live with you, Batman?”

Clark felt his face heating up at the implications. For Thomas to exist, if he spoke the truth, and he couldn’t help but believe he spoke the truth, that meant… he didn’t want to think about that. And Bruce had already mentioned  _ tests. _ If that wasn’t to do with x-rays, the other option was something he couldn’t bring up in front of a kid. Or  _ anyone _ for that matter.

“I live in Metropolis.”

“Oh. Papa lived with Daddy in Gotham and commuted to Metropolis for his duties as Superman.”

“What about the Daily Planet?” Clark asked.

“What?”

“I’m a reporter.”

Thomas blinked. “My Papa was an EMT and a nurse. He and Daddy were working on a cure for cancer from stage one to four. But they always had someone at Wayne Enterprises take credit…,” Thomas’s words trailed off and he looked as if he were holding back tears again.

Clark moved out of his chair and brought the kid up into a hug. He looked at Batman and raised a brow.

Batman, he thought, narrowed his gaze at him before getting up and wrapping his strong muscular arms around them both. 

Clark wound up staying the weekend at Wayne Manor. It didn’t take long before Alfred was fussing over the boy, even though it was subtle - it was Alfred after all.

During the weekend, Dr. Leslie called and gave them the news that Thomas Jordan Kent Wayne was 98.5% their son. For a DNA test that was about as accurate as it could get. Very rarely, if ever did any of those say 100%.

On the night before Clark was to head back to Metropolis, a very naked Bruce slid into the guest bed that Clark had been using. 

He gulped. “Bruce?”

Bruce brushed his lips over Clark’s and then whispered against his ear. “I want to breed you, will you let me?”

“We don’t even know if…”

Bruce’s mouth found his again, his tongue plundering Clark’s mouth and tangling with his tongue before he drew back to reply. “It doesn’t matter, I wanted you before the boy showed up.”

Clark wrapped his arms around Bruce and pressed his forehead to the other mans. “I love you, you know?”

Bruce smiled, “I didn’t, but I love you too, Clark.”

And with those words spoken, they became a tangle of limbs and long drawn out kisses before joining their bodies as one for a few glorious sweltering moments.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, and hopefully it hits the spot for Percilout, as well as other readers. Have a happy Tuesday!


End file.
